Secret Lover
by dinosaur-darren
Summary: Kurt thinks Blaine is cheating on him again. Just a cute little One Shot!


It all started with a text. They were sitting in the living room of their small New York apartment, snuggling on the couch late at night as they watched reruns of America's Next Top Model and chatted about their days. Blaine is currently going to NYU for music while Kurt studies fashion at Parson's School of Design. In the middle of Kurt's story about a girl who didn't know the difference between red and chartreuse, Blaine got a text and his whole body went stiff when he looked at it. He had to excuse himself, and Kurt could tell he was hiding the screen as he walked off. He would have brushed it off as nothing, had it not been in the middle of the night on a Saturday. It kept happening, and after a week it turned into secret late night phone calls. Kurt would wake up and hear Blaine's hushed voice talking in their bathroom. He couldn't ever understand the words because he was speaking in Tagalog, the native language in the Philippines. Blaine often talked about spending summers there with his family and it being the best of his life. What if he's reconnected with some summer love there and now… it's all Kurt can think about.

For three weeks straight, Kurt has to hide his tears whenever he hears his boyfriend's phone go off. He has to pretend he doesn't feel sick every morning when Blaine kisses him before he leaves for his first class and tells him he loves him, because he knows it's all a lie. So finally, one night in the middle of a late dinner when Blaine's phone buzzes and he stands to excuse himself, Kurt has had enough. He can't take it anymore. He watches him walk to the bathroom and as soon as the door closes, Kurt bolts to their bedroom and starts to grab his things, packing them up into his suitcases. If Blaine is planning on leaving him, he's going to beat him to it. No one cheats on Kurt Hummel… _again_.

"Sorry about that, I-" Blaine stops in the doorway, watching Kurt with a look of confusion. "Kurt, what are you doing? Did something happen?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me!" Kurt laughs humorlessly, shoving another shirt into his bag. "You are unbelievable…" Tears fill his eyes. "I just… I can't _believe_ you!"

"Okay, you're scaring me…" He walks forward and stops in front of him, resting his hands on his arms. He looks into his eyes, nothing but fear and worry there. "What did I do? Whatever it is, I'm sorry and we can get through it."

"You're a fucking liar." Kurt shrugs his hands off and pushes past him, sniffling as he starts piling his skin care items into a plastic bag. "I'm not stupid, you know. I-I hear you on the phone at night."

"… what?"

" _What_?" Kurt mocks and turns around, shooting him his best glare. "I _fucking hear you_! Just because you're speaking in another language doesn't mean I don't hear you saying something! I'm not deaf!"

"I still don't understand why you're packing your things…" he takes a hesitant step toward him.

"I know you're cheating on me, Blaine!" He shouts, grabbing one of his beauty blenders and throwing it at him. "I hate you! You promised you wouldn't do this to me again!"

"Hey, don't throw stuff at me!"

"Why are you smiling?" More tears fill his eyes and he angrily grabs one of his makeup brushes, throwing that at him too. "You just enjoy seeing me hurt, don't you?! You're sick! You're-" Suddenly hands are on his face and warm lips are pressed against his. It's a reaction. He kisses back, melting into him for a moment… until he remembers and tries to shove him away. "Get away from me."

"I'm _not_ cheating on you, Kurt." Blaine keeps holding his face, looking into his eyes. " _I am not cheating on you_."

He swallows hard and carefully wraps his fingers around his wrists, seeing the sincerity there. Blaine would never just lie to his face like this if he was confronted. "A-are you sure?"

He laughs a little and nods. "I'm positive. How long have you been thinking that?"

"Uh, since you started hiding your phone and getting calls in the middle of the night." He frowns. "What was I supposed to think?"

"You were supposed to talk to me about it, not hold it in until you explode." He gently kisses his lips again and drops his hands. "So what? You thought I had some secret lover?"

"No, I thought you had reconnected with an old summer love and were planning on leaving me for him, obviously." Kurt rolls his eyes with a smile when Blaine's slides his arms around his waist and pulls him close. "But that still doesn't explain _why_ you've been calling someone in the Philippines."

"Can we just… forget that?"

"No." Kurt says stubbornly, wrapping his arms around his neck. "You're going to tell me why, if you're really not cheating on me."

"This isn't fair."

"Well neither is being shady and making me think you've been cheating on me for three weeks."

Blaine smiles, his eyes suddenly going warm as he looks into Kurt's eyes. "I was designing something with my cousin." His hands push Kurt's back so that their bodies are pressing together.

"And I was left out of this because?" he scoffs. "I'm the one going to school for de-"

"It was an engagement ring. For you."

Kurt's stomach explodes with butterflies as he looks at the man in front of him. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to think of something to say. He cheeks turn pink and he feels like he can't breathe, but in a good way. "Was?"

" _Is_ , assuming you'll accept it." Blaine holds him tighter, his voice dropping to just above a whisper. "Kurt Hummel… will you marry me?"

"Of course I will." Kurt feels like jumping up and down he's so happy.

"Oh, you weren't supposed to answer. I was just practicing for when I have the ring." Blaine pulls away and starts to walk back to the dining room where their food has probably gotten cold.

"What?" Kurt hurries after him, trying to hold himself together.

"You're not getting away with ruining my proposal. I'm still doing it how I planned." Blaine sits down. "Let's finish dinner."

"WHAT?" Kurt grins as he sits down across from him. In fact, he hasn't stopped grinning since Blaine said the word 'ring'. "You can't just pretend you didn't just… but…"

"It doesn't count unless I have the ring, and since you ruined the surprise… you'll just have to wait."


End file.
